If i jump
by MagiAllie
Summary: Tiene que saltar. Ser valiente, deshacerse de sus problemas, sabe que no nació para complacer a sus padres, sabe que su vida está arruinada, que ya no lo queda nada. ¿Entonces porque le cuesta tanto trabajo dejar de ver a aquel que le está extendiendo la mano? [riren][one-shot]


**Disclaimer|** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Notas |** Otro fic. Corto en pov Levi. ¡De nuevo lo escribí con motivo de mi cumpleaños así que espero que lo disfruten mucho y si les gusta dejen reviews!

 **Advertencias |** T+

* * *

|If i jump|

'' _¿Sabes lo que es la inseguridad?_

 _¿Sabes lo que es sentir la soledad?_

Por alguna razón todo dentro de su descompuesto rostro me parecía excitante. Desde la más pequeña pestaña hasta la más intensa de las marcas moradas sobre su cuello, su piel acaramelada, su frente perlada de sudor, sus labios rotos, llenos de sangre y por supuesto era sangre seca… sus ojeras moradas y verdosas, las mejillas llenas de raspones, la barbilla pequeñita e incluso las orejas de durazno. El cabello café rodeando su cabecita y alborotado por el viento como si hubiese un tifón en su rostro.

Una tormenta en sus ojos, los cuales poseían constelaciones grabadas en cada milímetro de lo verde que relucían. Como los ojos de un gato, poseído por el encanto de las estrellas que reflejaban un brillo descomunal. Rellenos con glitter y purpurina, una verdadera galaxia verdosa y azulada que centelleaba cual cometa.

No podía, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de él. Y no debía hacerlo. Cristo en sus peores momentos, antes de ser crucificado, no se veía mejor que él, con sus rodillas empapadas de sangre que escurría por sus espinillas y pantorrillas, con sus pies llenos de cortes y la planta sangrando dejando marcas de sangre en el piso.

La sudadera gris era lo único que lo cubría, desde las manos hasta los glúteos, grande y amplia, lo cubría con magnificencia, lucia espectacular. Era un gato gris, de lindos ojos verdes. Aferrado al oxido de los barandales, las manos pintadas de naranja y lo podrido de la lluvia que dejaba sobre el asfalto una capa mojada.

El asfalto del puente.

Por el que penosamente pasaba todos los días desde que comencé a trabajar en la compañía hace 10 años. El puente que cruzaba la gran avenida central, que estaba muy, demasiado, solo y que era tan viejo que nadie lo usaba, que tenía un barandal de 1.20 metros de altura y que él estaba sujetándose con las dos manos del borde exterior.

Abrió los ojos como un gato cuando me vio.

— Oy…

— ¡No! ¡No te me acerques! — gritó soltando una mano, un escalofrió de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sudor frio y ansiedad.

¿Cuántos años tenía?

— Si te acercas brincaré…

— ¿No lo ibas a hacer de todas formas? — le pregunté quitándome la corbata y tirando mi saco al piso, dejé el maletín también sobre el asfalto. Después la corbata roja, sobre el agua encharcada sobre el puente.

— Lo haré, lo haré — gritó viendo de nuevo hacia abajo.

Los coches debajo pasaban, sin inmutarse, sin saber que había un niño arriba intentando lanzarse y que si lo hacía iba a morirse, que iba a caer de bruces contra la avenida y que si la caída no lo mataba los autos le pasarían encima, porque era demasiada noche como para que se percataran de su menuda figura cayendo. Y cuando menos se dieran cuenta, él iba a estar bajo las llantas.

A su lado, unos zapatos.

¿Acaso su suicido no era más cliché?

— ¿Por qué te quitaste los zapatos? — le pregunté, sus pies estaban lastimados.

Los tenis estaban rotos y sucios, eran los tenis de un niño de la calle, pero él no parecía serlo. Él tenía algo mal, algo que yo no podía adivinar. Di un paso, muy corto, imperceptible. El vio sus tenis.

— Me gusta cómo se siente el aire…

Murmuró.

— ¿Seca la sangre? — le pregunté dando otro paso súper corto, él lo percibió, se puso alerta, agazapándose en su mismo lugar.

— Te dije que no te acercaras…

— ¿Cómo te lastimaste? — pregunté sin hacerle caso, inclinándome un poco, poniéndome de rodillas.

Dejo de mirarme, los autos no dejaban de pasar ni, aunque nuestra conversación avanzara. No pensé que fuera a contarme las razones por las que se quería matar, no creí que fuera a soltarme la sopa en esta situación, probablemente no lo haría ni, aunque se lo pidiera. Lo dejé pensar la respuesta.

— Corrí.

— ¿Descalzo?

— ¿Qué le importa? Ya déjeme en paz y lárguese de aquí…

El viento lo golpeo, sus manos sudaban, estaba impresionado. Quería saltar, pero estaba aterrado. Me dio un sentimiento nostálgico muy ensombrecido, quería gritarle ¡Matate o haz lo que quieras, pero ya aléjate de mí vista! Porque si lo seguía mirando, no iba a dejar de notar que justo detrás de sus piernas, sobre la ingle, corría sangre y algo más que no quise reconocer y tampoco quería preguntar.

Pero lo hice.

— ¿Te violaron?

Pensé que se enfurecería, pero no lo hizo, se quedó mirando a la luna menguante y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, respondiendo la pregunta en silencio, las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas hasta que se desbordaron en el mentón y caían al piso, se perdían para siempre, sus labios rotos sobresalían en forma de puchero, noté que sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre también.

— Mi mamá…

Me dio un paro cardiaco. Tal vez no así, pero lo pareció, mi corazón se detuvo. Quise abrazarlo, pero no podía ni acerarme a él sin que sus pies sangrantes se resbalaran y su cráneo se destruyera contra el piso. No podía, no debía. Nadie más pasaba, lo agradecía, sería tan difícil lidiar con ambos, los brillos de la luna, teñían la sangre del joven.

— Mi mamá me odia por eso.

— Las mamas no odian.

— La mía si…

— Te perdonará.

— No lo hará.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? Seguro eres buen estudiante, muy educado, muy carismático, tranquilo y trabajador, un buen amigo y un buen hijo.

— No lo soy — me explicó con una media sonrisa —, no soy nada de eso, soy basura, soy mierda, nadie me quiere, no hay persona que me vaya a querer. No hay uno solo, no tengo amigos, mi padre me violo, mi madre me odia por eso… es mejor estar muerto.

— No lo será.

Me miró. Su cuello se torció en un ángulo insano, repasé mentalmente lo que había dicho, su padre lo violo… ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Iba a ser difícil lidiar con el pero no podía dejarlo tirarse del puente, estaba destruido. Insanamente destruido. Golpeado, humillado, violado, odiado. Pero yo no lo odiaba y no lo quería muerto.

— Tienes ojos de luna — me dijo —. ¿Eres un ángel?

— Sí, el tuyo.

— Entonces llévame a donde no haya más dolor.

— Si retrocedes lo haré…

— No me engañes, si eres mi ángel entonces me llevaras a la muerte, a donde quiero estar… — miró el suelo —, esta forma es más fácil, me voy a matar. Se terminó.

El niño lloró, dejó de mirarme completamente, dejó de sujetarse del barandal y sus pies resbalaban con la sangre que aun brotaba, no quería seguir pasando por aquí todos los días y saber que se había tirado de ahí, verlo era conocerlo, conocerlo era recordarlo. No quería ser atormentado, quería devolverme la fe y devolvérsela. ¿Por qué me cautivaban tanto las heridas de su alma?

Tal vez por mi sal interna.

— No brinques — le pedí dando una zancada y estirando mi mano —, te lo suplico, no brinques. Llevo pasando por este puente por 10 años y jamás me cruce con nadie, no dejaré que la primera persona que veo pasar se mate. ¿Qué tal si regresas como un fantasma para atormentarme?

— ¿Si salto qué? — me preguntó — ¿Qué pasara después? Voy a morir, pero ¿A dónde iré?

— Solo sé que nuestros mundos se van a separar por un gran y lejano abismo, así que no brinques. Dame una oportunidad, de salvar tu vida, creo que podemos hacerlo…

El me miró, ya no se sujetaba de nada, la adrenalina revoloteaba en mi estómago, mis manos sudaban, pero aun así la extendí hasta el, la extendí con suavidad, el miró mi mano acercarse, su sudadera cubría sus manos, pero levantó el brazo. Tambaleante e inseguro, completamente indeciso de su propia vida, como si me dejara las decisiones a mí. Tan importante cosa, me la dejaba a mi…

La aceptaba.

Estaba a dos centímetros de mi mano, cuando resbalo. La sangre que había en el piso lo había hecho, sus pies habían resbalado con su propia sangre su cabeza golpeó contra el barandal y sus piernas cayeron, fue lo primero que dejó de sujetarse. Arranqué en cámara lenta para sujetarlo, para evitarlo, para intentar tomar, aunque sea un pedazo de la tela de su sudadera.

No gritó.

No hizo nada.

Sus ojos lloraban y mi muñeca temblaba, lo tenía de la mano, los dos sudábamos.

— Déjame caer…

— No lo haré.

— Déjame hacerlo.

— No puedo.

— No me conoces, no sabes nada sobre mí, me iré de tú mente en unos días, solo déjame irme…

— ¡Las cosas no son tan fáciles! — le grité —, si ahora te dejo caer, te recordaré para siempre, jamás te olvidaré, ni a tus ojos de gato ni a tus rodillas sangrantes, me torturaré por no haber podido salvarte. Por eso quiero hacerlo, quiero salvarte. Déjame hacerlo.

Mi mano temblaba, terminé en el piso, sujetando con toda mi fuerza su mano, con los dos brazos. El miro abajo, los coches pasaban, los faros iluminaban la carretera, empezó a llorar, pero después asintió. Y como si con ese movimiento hubiese sacado una fuerza que desconocía, lo levanté hasta que sus pies quedaron de nuevo sobre el borde del puente y luego lo arrastré por encima del barandal, hasta que los dos quedamos sobre algo firme y el llorando, se había pegado a mi pecho, a mi ropa, la manchaba de sangre y de llanto.

Lo abracé, como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

— Me llamo, Eren — murmuro entre jadeos —. No me dejes, no te vayas… no quiero estar solo.

Le acaricié la cabeza por un buen rato más, le besé la frente, no supe porque lo hice, pero lo llené de mimos y caricias, un abrazo de más de veinte minutos, y la forma en la que restregué mi mentón contra su sien.

— Me llamo, Levi.

* * *

N/A: No sé, quería quitarme la idea de la cabeza y ver a un Eren destruido y golpeado, a punto de quitarse la vida. Si esto va bien probablemente después haga un epilogo mostrando lo que fue de ellos dos.

¡Gracias por su atención y por todo! (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
